Last Look
by Debraaaa
Summary: My first one-shot Miggy. Iggy never really gets attention. WARNING: Character death. Bad at summeries, please read.


**_Me: First one-shot. If you like, it may continue, but i dno :/_**

**_Iggy: :S_**

**_Me: Shhhhhhhhhh_**

**_Iggy: But-_**

**_Me: SHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

* * *

I sat on the window-ledge, my legs hanging out the window, my wings stretched out behind me. I would say I was looking up at the stars, but it would be pretty pointless. All I would see is blackness. Its all i remember seeing.

Apart from my one memory of sight. I remember being back at The School. Being 7 years old. Being in a dog crate next to Max's. My one memory of sight was seeing Max, as she watched me being led off to the test room. The room where they stole my sight.

"Iggy?"

I jumped. I hadn't heard the door open. " Max?"

"Yeah" She said, and i felt her hand on my arm, sending a shiver down my spine. "You ok?"

"Yes" _No_

"I know something's eating you"

"I'm fine" _Like I could tell you anyway_

"Ok..... Goodnight then"

The pressure on my arm vanished, and a few seconds later, the door clicked shut. I let out a breath.

_What's eating me Max. Well let me tell you. I'm in love with you, and your too fucking blind and loved up with Fang that you can't see it's killing me ._

I closed the window with a click and crawled under my bed covers. But that I'd get any sleep.

* * *

_"Subject 24601, your wanted for testing. Hurry along"_

_The whitecoat grabbed my arm and pulled me from my dog-crate._

_"Don't hurt him" Max yelled, grabbing my hand. I was yanked away from her._

_"Don't worry Max" I said, "I'll be fine."_

_As I was led away to the test room I looked back. My eyes locked onto Max's worried face._

_..._

_"Iggy?"_

_"Max?" I opened my eyes. All I could see was black. I blinked. Still black._

_"Iggy? Are you ok?"_

_"Why's it so dark in here?"_

_"Dark? It's really bright here Iggy. What do you mean dark"_

_Then it all came back to me. The being strapped down on a table. The needles. The Lights._

_They had stolen my sight._

* * *

I woke with a start.

"Iggy?"

"Gaz? What time is it ?"

"8. Max is getting everyone up for breakfast and Angel wants pancake."

...

I flipped another pancake and felt it land in the center of the frying pan. Everyone was sitting around the table. Nudge and Angel were planning a shopping trip. Gazzy was explaining the rules of bomb-making with Total. Max and Fang were whispering to each other. I listened to What they were saying.

"I love you too, Fang"

I dropped the frying pan with a clash.

"Iggy?" Max said. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"I can't take this anymore!" I shouted. I Ran to the door, pulled it open and launched myself into the air.

"Iggy!" Max yelled. " Take what anymore?"

* * *

_"This sucks!" I shouted, my voice echoing against the buildings around. I slammed my fist into the nearest object to me. Wincing, i felt the pain burst over my bleeding knuckles. _

_"I'm sorry, Ig- " Max started._

_"I don't care if you're sorry!" I shouted at her. "Everyone's sorry! That doesn't matter! What matters is that we find where we belong!" I walked away from them, kicking at the ground. "I mean, I just can't take this any more!" I yelled, turning back towards them. "I need some answers! We can't just keep on wandering from place to place, always on the run, always hunted..." My voice broke, so i shut up. The Flock had hardly ever seen me cry._

I could remember this moment so clearly. Looking for my parents. This is one of the only times I've ever broken down infront of the Flock. But that's not why I remember it so clearly.

_Max sat down next to me. " If you think I'm going to let you give up on us now, you've got another thing coming. Yes you're a blind mutant freak, but you're my blind mutant freak, and you're coming with me, now, you're coming with us right now, or I swear I will kick your skinny white ass from here to the middle of next week."_

_I raised my head. Everything before had left my head. Max cared about me, and I loved it when she got all leader-y like this. The police sirens were getting so loud now, but still I didn't move. _

_"Iggy, I need you" Max tugged at my arm. "I love you. I need all of you, all five of you, to feel whole myself. Now get up, before I kill you."_

_Hang on! I thought, She loves me?_

_I was so lost in those three words. The next thing i knew we were in the air, Max's wings brushing mine on every downstroke. It sent electricity along my wing every time._

I lightly felt my knuckles on my right hand. We all had many scars but these ones stood out the most to me. The scars from that night. I punched the tree i was in furiously. I wanted to erase that night from my memory. I punched the tree again. Max didn't love me, of course she loved Fang. Again and again I punched the tree, untill the blood was dripping down my wrist. I wiped the tears from my face with my other hand.

I looked down at my bloody knuckles.

Now go back up and read that line again.

I blinked, amazed. Sure enough, I could **see **the blood. I could **see** my hand. I could **SEE.**

I looked around. everything looked so... amazing!

"IGGY!"

I jumped, and looked towards the voice. Max landed in the tree next to me.

"What the hell, Iggy! What was all that...about." she broke off, realising I was looking straight at her.

She leaned to the left. I followed. She leaned to the right. Again i repeated.

"You can...?"

"Uh huh"

Next thing I knew, I fell out the tree. At first I thought Max had jumped up and hugged me.

I didn't feel the ground when I hit it, yet i felt it under me. Max lifted my head into her arms.

"Iggy" she cried. " Stay with me Iggy!"

"I'm fine Ma-" I started, then felt the blood soaking through my tshirt.

"Iggy!"

"Max!" I croaked. I felt tried all of a sudden, like all I wanted to do was sleep. My eyes started to drift closed.

"Iggy! Stay awake!" Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Your so beautiful Max" I said, as she took my hand. "I love you."

The last thing I remeber was the look on Max's face. Just like all those years ago, when I lost my sight.

Now I was lost too.

* * *

**Iggy: Thanks**

**Me: -sobs-**

**Iggy: Did you use the prisoner number from " Les Miserables"?**

**Me: Maybe.....**

**Iggy: -slaps forehead-**

**Me: Review please :)**


End file.
